


Meeting Baby Flash's Family of Rogues

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Baby Flash and His Family of Rogues [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Flash, Complete, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I meant Iris oops, Kid Flash and the Rogues, One-Shot, The Rogues are Wally's family, Warning for Mental Hospitals, along with Uncle Barry and Irish, but they aren't in it, the mental hospital is just a canon correct setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Basically a little drabble where the team doesn't know that the Rogues and Wally are basically family, and, of course, the team ends up finding out -by visiting Wally's cousin, James, in a Mental Ward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 published fan fiction. Enjoy! (Make sure to look me up on fanfiction.net (where I have a lot of birdflash and more Wally-centered fics).

MOUNT JUSTICE

June 3, 5: 37 EDT

It was semi-normal day in Happy Harbor. Well if you considered a green, or actually white, Martian giving a rather intimidating man dressed as a bat a oral presentation on team bonding normal.

"- and that is why I believe in the experience of team bonding we should have a sleepover in the mountain. Pretty Please," Megan smiled, pearly whites on show.

  
The oldest bat glared, pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He sighed before relenting, there were better things to do than have Megan begging at his feet all day.

"I expect you all to be on your best behavior, and Robin, I want hourly check ins," Bruce addressed his protege -who had previously thought he was hidden from the Dark Night's perception.

Robin hopped down from his ledge with a sigh, "Yes, sir."

Batman nodded once again before retreating to the transporter.

"Recognised..Batman..A01" The woman like, monotoned voice spoke.

M'gann squealed with delight as the teleportation lights settled.

"This is going to be just so fun!" She supplied, obviously overjoyed with the outcome, "It'll be just like episode four when Megan had to save the day with her famous cookies after Adam broke up with Sarah!"

Robin gave a lopsided smile as M'gann continued, "We can talk about school, and boys, and we could even trade recipes!"

"Uh, why do you go tell the team, so they can get packed?" Robin suggested, hoping to direct her attention away from her favorite show.

" _Hello_ , Megan! Everyone will be so excited!" The Martian flew off, headed in the direction of the training room -where the rest of the team had been going over combat techniques.

Robin shook his head as he followed.

"What do you mean you can't make it, West?" Robin heard Artemis's voice upon entering the training deck.

"I mean, and I'm very sorry M'gann, but I have family plans," Wally scratched the back of his neck.

Arty sneered as the Martian pouted, "Oh come on, is that the best you could come up with? Like you would pass up a sleepover with M'gann for family plans." Wally shrugged.

"What doing you have going on, Wals?" Robin questioned.

"It's just some family biz," Wally sighed, and continued, after Artemis rolled her eyes at him, "I'm visiting my cousin in the hospital."

"Can't you come for the sleepover after?"

Wally grimaced, "I would, but, er, my Uncle usually has me stay with him after."

"I was not aware the Flash had kids," Aqualad spoke.

"He doesn't," Wally rushed, "It's my other uncle."

"You don't have any other uncles," Robin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Look," Wally ran a hand threw his hair, "I would come if I could."

"Yeah? Well how about we visit your cousin with you? That is, of course, if you're telling the truth," Artemis spoke, obviously disbelieving of what Wally said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. James doesn't really know you-"

"How convenient."

Wally groaned, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

A smirk erupted on Artemis's face.

Wally shoved his hands in the pockets as he walked down the sidewalk with his team. The hot Kansas sun beating down on him, but he barely noticed, used to his home state. Usually Uncle Lin would pick him up at Barry's in the van so they all could visit James together.

"So, um," Wally stopped in front of the hospital's door, turning to face his team, "My family can be a little..extravagant, sometimes, but we look out for each other."

Wally turned to Arty, "If you say something about any one of them, you'll get all of our wrath."

The archer rolled her eyes, running a hand over her civilian jacket, "Hurry up Kidiot, I'm hoping for some air conditioning, Kansas is boiling."  
Wally lead them through the door, stopping at the front desk to sign them in.

"Uh, Wals this is the psych ward-" Robin began, looking around at the old, and somewhat dusty, hospital wing.

Wally gave a small chuckle, "Nice observation there, Slick."

Wally handed the nurse the sheet and she buzzed the teenagers in. As the door closed the team inspected the main room. The copious amount of people sitting and playing payed them no mind, all dressed in hospital issued gowns or simple soft civilian clothes. Wally continued walking , however, making his way across the room and through the next set of doors into a hallway.

"I think they are in James's room," He offered as he guided them down the hallway to the very last door. Wally didn't bother knocking as he opened the light brown, wooden door.

The team prepared themselves briefly, only to be confronted by _the rogues?_

Sure enough, the people who stood in front of them could be easily picked out to be Central City's villains. Robin spotted Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, the Top, and Captain Boomerang right away. Artemis looked to the bed where the trickster sat dressed in a hospital gown.

"Wally!" "Baby Flash!" Kid!" The room erupted around them, their teammate addressing each villain with a hug.

"Uncle Len! Uncle Sam! Meet the team, they wanted to visit with me," Wally addressed his friends.

"You're-You're family is the, the Rogues?" Artemis asked.

"Well, part of it," Wally answered, nodding his head.

"Any friend of Baby Flash is a friend of mine," The Trickster stood and stuck out a hand for the team, "The name's James."

"Not a baby anymore, James," Wally sighed. Hartley, better known as the Pied Piper, ruffled Wally's hair.

"You're always gonna be the baby of the family kid, no use in denying it."

The redhead huffed in dismay, "Well we better get started on that game of darts (the soft kind), James, I have a mandatory meeting with the team after this.

Apparently, this was a big event for the family as they had all bet money on who would win. Wally, using his speed to help the dart along, and James, using his skills as Trickster to pull one over on Wally every now and then. Wally, however, still ended up winning. Captain Boomerang, or as Wally called him, Digger, jumping around in glee for having bet on the speedster.

"Better luck next time, James," Wally smirked, as they shook hands.

"Got me again, Baby Flash!"

As the team left the hospital, Wally smiling ear to ear after having fun with his favorite villains, speaking of which-

"Wally! Before you go! Aunty Iris wanted me to give this back to her, could you send it along," Mirror Master said as he handed a piece of tupperware to Wally.

"Will do, Uncle S, see you tomorrow for Hartley's show!"

Yeah, the team was definitely, majorly confused.

"So, M'gann, will there be cookies at this sleepover?"


End file.
